


When James Met Sirius

by Oshun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Himring's request: How about a Marauders snippet then? Set in the early days perhaps, when they're still getting to know each other? G-rated!!! I can't force it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When James Met Sirius

James opened the door to a compartment on the Hogwarts express. Its only occupant was a thin boy with wavy black hair, long and hanging over his collar. He had the classic face of some famous aristocratic wizard—a very young version of one, at least—right out of a book like _The History of Wizarding England_. His robe, elegant but slightly shabby, old-fashioned, completed the picture of a scion of an ancient pure-blood family. He was no doubt conservative, proud, arrogant and annoying. James knew the type all too well. His own family and upbringing could not have been more different, although his blood was just as blue or bluer. The thought made him laugh.

“Are you coming in or not?” The boy extended his hand, grinning, far friendlier than James had expected. “Sirius Black,” he said.

Without thinking, James grasped it. “The Blacks of London!” he squeaked, mildly horrified.

“The same. No point in trying to deny it.” Still grinning ear-to-ear, Black asked, “And you might be?”

“James Potter. This is my first year.”

“Those Potters! The ones my father calls blood traitors. Sit down, Potter. Do you like chocolate?” He shoved a chocolate frog under James’ nose.


End file.
